1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cappuccino air injector and dispenser and in particular to a device that can be attached to a steam source found in current cappuccino devices, which aids in the mixing and foaming of the steam and milk mixture to expedite, especially in a commercial environment, the dispensing of cappuccino, and can be expeditiously taken apart for cleaning for improved hygiene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capuccino is a beverage in which espresso coffee is mixed or topped with steamed milk or cream. Devices are known which provide for the making of cappuccino. In the present day devices, milk or cream are mixed with steam to provide a foam or froth mixture that is then added to a cup containing coffee. When used in a commercial or restaurant environment, it can be very time consuming for the server to make cappuccino. Also the foaming or frothing of the end result is not always as desired. Hygiene in a restaurant environment is very important. Conventional emulsion devices are often complex in construction and are time consuming to take apart and difficult to clean very tiny valve-like passageways.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,274 issued to Paoletti Dec. 29, 1987, an emulsifier unit is shown that in one embodiment includes an air intake conduit that has additional pin needle valve structure that works to regulate the air and milk mixture in the device. In an alternate embodiment in Paoletti, there is shown a complex nozzle through which steam is passed that includes several tiny passageways for both milk and air, making the resultant steam nozzle complicated in construction and design and very difficult for proper cleaning because of the small ports and passageways. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,519 issued to Giuliano Oct. 25, 1988, an emulsifier assembly is shown having a very complex suction chamber air intake line. Other emulsifier nozzles such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,631 issued to Fregman on Aug. 21, 1990 are shown of complex internal construction which makes it difficult and time-consuming for cleaning which is especially important in a commercial setting and with the increased complexity of construction, more costly. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an overall system that provides reliable and consistent proper mixture of air, milk and steam necessary for the proper froth for cappuccino while at the same time being simple in construction, usage and cleaning.
The present invention provides a mixer-dispenser that can attach to a conventional steam line found in an espresso or cappuccino machine or that can be mounted as part of original equipment which greatly expedites the making of cappuccino by mixing milk and steam together with a predetermined air amount in the proper ratio to provide a mixture that is dispensed directly into a cup containing espresso coffee to produce a consistent foam or frothy mixture of the steamed milk or cream expeditiously.